Speaking Love
by Divinemoonlight
Summary: Aijou Kimyo is my name… I have to tell this story of my life as I was 15 and 16 years old and on going. Love memories need to be told… A love memory of quietness.
1. Chapter 1 Origin of MY Muteness

DM: WOOT! totally my second story and guess what?

Editor: It's a Love story of course!

DM: *shakes head* yup filled with drama, hurt, comfort,

Love and LEMONS! gotta love lemons.

Editor: I adore them... LOL!

DM: Well alrighty then! off we gooooo!

* * *

Speaking Love

Chapter 1

Origin of my Muteness

* * *

Aijou, Kimyo is my name… I have to tell this story of my life as I was 15 and 16 years old and on going. Love memories need to be told… A love memory of quietness.

When I was ten mother was raped and beaten to death by my farther because she had a affair with a 18 year old boy… Funny I say…because I didn't understand why. I screamed so loud at the top of lungs, I kept screaming as farther kept beating on her… hearing the cries and screams of my mother made me scream louder. But my screams caused my farther too brutally rape her and then he stabbed her reapeatedly. He was yelling at mother, "Isn't this what you want! RIGHT!" he yelled.

And all I was screaming to farther was, "STOP! STOP!" and when farther was done and mother stoped her crying and screaming I still screamed and cried my eyes out for her because I knew mother was dead now…on her bed.

Crying my eyes out farther turned to me and I suddenly stop crying, still huffing and puffing. I felt my throat hurting, I couldn't speak… I felt myself mouthing words to farther screaming why! Why! But nothing wasn't coming out of my mouth… no words no voice… I was mute from the shock of seeing mother dead and what my farther had done to her.

Of course farther went to jail that night, he called the police himself turning himself in and I went into a foster home.

I live with my new parents now, my foster mother Miyafuji, Edo and Usagi Sir Kei. I don't know why they have different last names, but all I know they were so kind and nice to me and each other. They act like newly weds, happy, and that made me happy as well. But this one married couple made me think of why my parents weren't like that.

At the Age of 11 I became depressed for some reason, even more at school. No one liked me because I never spoke, I was mute and people began totalk about me behind my back about how retarted or how stupid I was. I got into fights almost everyday and I would come home with bruises, black eyes busted lips and deep scars. My foster parents hated that and the school didn't do anything about it… I was alone in school… no friends and that made me so…very sad.

I cried almost everyday of my life and I always hid my sadness from my foster parents, but they knew. Some days I could feel myself drifting away, my heart beating slowly and harshly, hurting me.

* * *

**At MiyaFuji and Usagi's Residence: Late Night**

In my room I held my shirt tightly falling unto the floor and started to gasp for air breathing heavly sweating all over my body. I was hot…and tired, I grabbed the covers from my bed tightly trying to fight the hard strikes in my heart that pulsed hard at me. I started to cry tears flowing down from my eyes streaming my cheeks, _"Oh no…" I said to myself. "I'm having a heart attack!"_

I took one last breath and I passed out quickly with everrything turning black.

My heart attacks…It's either when I feel a certain depression overwhelm me, that's when I will have them…my body just shutdown…no thinking nor breathing, almost as if I was dead…but I was only asleep.

No one knows why I have this condition it happened to me a lot when I was young it wasn't deadly because my heart is still pumping and I will wake up hours later from what the doctors say. My foster parents were really concerned about it though and took me to a pscyhiatrist… and he said it's a side affect of the tragedy that happened to my mother. He said that I wanted to escape from that time…escape from what happened… and now I wanted to escape from what's happening to me at school.

He said that… everything shuts down mentally and physically, like I was in a trance to calm myself down and escape from despression.

I would have my seizures ocassionally and randomly at school and at home. Edo and Sir Kei were really scared and stoped me from going to school… thinking this would help out… I stoped going to school untill I was now 15 years old and from some reason Edo and Sir Kei were right, my seizures would stop happening to me… and I never got depressed or stressed that much.

I began to redeem myself and stoped seeing my psychiatrist. But sometimes I have this aching feeling... of emptiness… and when I do I start to think of my beloved foster parents and their happiness…and that would stop me from having those 'Blank outs'.

I start back school now…I have confidence in myself now…that I have grown up a bit with the help of my foster parents. Though I missed three years school I caught up really fast with Edo's home schooling and I'm now in the 10th grade.

* * *

**10****th**** Grade Ms. Moto's Class: Morning**

The class was in a horiot, talking about love, sports, and life.

Ms. Moto came into the classroom and walked over to the brown podium, her hair was purplish long to her waist. It was put into a low side poney that was curled at the end; she always wore glasses to fit her peronality and she pushed them up. "Ahem!" She coughed,"QUIEEET!" she screamed. Everyone turned to her quieting down and they all ran back into their seats. She smiled, "Easier said then done." She said grinning at her lovely students. "Ohaiyo! Ms. Moto sensei." Everyone greeted. Ms. Moto smiled, "Good morning loves! Alright students turn to page-"

Somone knocked on the door of the classroom, everyone turned to it and a oldman in a brown suit stepped in. "Ah Mika-sensei, how wonderful what has brought you to our classroom?" Ms. Moto asked. "Well, you have a new student." He answered. The students began whisppering, "Ah yes, please bring her in." Mr. Mika turned to the door, "Come on in Ms. Kimyo don't be shy." He said.

I was nervous and gripped the handle on my Black Hand bag tightly…I bit my lip, I felt scared… I began to feel empty; my confidence went down, would if the students are like the others from three years ago?

I touched my chest gripping my shirt, my heart began to ache. "…!" I fellt the pain my eyes started slowly close I tried to think of my foster parents… but it didn't help. _"Oh no… I'm going to…"_ "Don't be shy!" someone shouted to me.

* * *

DM:WEEE alrighty first chappy done!

Editor:Quick simple and sweet.

DM: I forgot some disclaimers, If anyone has seen Please Teacher

please note that I did take that IDEA of those Stand still Kei Kusanagi had BUT

I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA it's not mine its the owners of Please Teacher.

I used that refrence because I liked the idea, but this story is not like Please teacher.

I gauruntee... I love PT so much that I even put Kei's name in LOL! ^^

But the rest of the story is mine!

Editor: Good explaination DM.

DM: Ty, Ty. ^^

Editor&DM: R&R


	2. Chapter 2 KyoChan

DM: Second chapter done

Editor: I love the students in the classroom

they ask so many questions XD!

DM: I usually don't ask questions in school

so who cares! FIRE THIS BABY UP AND READ!

Editor: DM has gone crazy! X.x

* * *

Chapter 2

Kyo-chan

* * *

**Last chapter Review:** _I touched my chest gripping my shirt, my heart began to ache. "…!" I fellt the pain my eyes started slowly close I tried to think of my foster parents… but it didn't help. "Oh no… I'm going to…" "Don't be shy!" someone shouted to me._

**10****th**** Grade Ms. Moto's Class: Morning**

I heard the girl's voice… it sounded happy and cheerful, the way she said it. Everyone began into a horiot, "We don't bite!" A boy said. "Come on now!" another urged. I heard them… and Ms. Moto caringly said to me, "Oh come on dear, and do not be afraid."

My confidence build up I was surprised how everyone wanted me to come into the classroom. I smirked, _"Some people can be nice." I thought to myself._

I started to walk into the classroom my head held high. I wore the uniform Miyoku High. A black vest with a star patch on my left chest with a short white buttoned down t-shirt underneath. I also wore a white pleaded skirt to match with short knee high leggings and white slippers like all the other school girl's outfit of Miyoku High. My Hair was orange long to the middle of my back and curly at the end, I wore a head band over it leaving strings of hair falling over my forehead.

"What the hell! She's so freakn pretty!" A girl said amazed. "Woot! Woot! HOTTIE ALERT!" A boy screamed. I heard they boy who screamed that out and immediately started to blush, _"Im cute?" I said surprisingly to myself._

"Now, now, Noisuke-kun don't run her away." Ms. Moto said and everyone laughed at her comment.

School is different from when I was in the 5th and 6th grade… everyone was mean… I smiled to myself… I think I'm going to like it here.

"I'll leave the rest to you." Mr. Mika said and left out of the classroom. "Ok…now…" Ms. Moto looked at me and then to the class, "This is Kimyo Aijou." She announced. "Whoa! Wait a minute, isn't she susppose to introduce herself?" A girl asked with black short neck length hair wearing the same white head band I was. "Well she's mute class." "MUTE!" everyone yelled in surprisement. "So that means she can't speak right?" a boy said concerned. "So how are we going to talk to her?" the class went into a uproar. And as they did I grew concerned…

"T_hey don't like me anymore?"_

"Listen, class! The reason for her is because she-… something tragic happened in her life and Ms. Kimyo here, became in shock!" Ms. Moto explained. "Oh my gawd! How sad!" A girl cried, "Tough, must have been hard." A boy said agreeing with the girl's sympathy. "So how are you going to teach her?" Someone asked out of the bule.

"Well she's certainly not def, but I could still communicate with her through sign language if she has a question. After all I use to teach the disabled in my younger years…so class, that's also why she was in rolled in here. Because of me and my loveable students." Ms. Moto said explaining more throughly to her class.

That made things a whole lot better… I thank Ms. Moto sensei a lot.

"That's cool in all Ms. Moto, but what about us? How are we going to communicate with her? We obviously don't know how to speak sign language." A boy asked with black spikey hair. "I'm sure Ms. Kimyo will understand you more than you could understand her, she's not def! Now enough questions! We don't want to scare her away!" Ms. Moto slightly yelled to the child irritated, "Aaaalllrrright…" the class groaned. She sighed to her students, "Good." And then turned to me. "I'll let you pick your seat Kimyo." The same girl stood up with white head band, "You can sit by me!" she said smiling. "Alright thank you Ms. Kyonae… now go take your seat Kimyo."

I shook my head and looked towards the class and to walk slowly down the aile to Kyonae, starteld and nervous.

The seat next to her was empty and it was by the window, I looked at her walking down the aile still… she was smiling at me… she didn't frown at all… she wasn't mean, in fact when I sat down she immediately started talking to me while Ms. Moto taught the class.

"Everyone calls me Kyo-chan for short of my last name. I don't like my first name… but man I totally like yours! Aijou right? That's so pretty…Aijou." She sighed at my name in envy. I looked at her strangely and she saw the confused expression on my face. She grew embarressed, "OH! I'm sorry! Do you want me to call you that?"

I smiled at her and took out my orange note pad from my hand bag and quickly started to write, "Whatever you like Kyo-chan." I showed it to her and she read it. She smiled even more at the words that I wrote down, "Alright how about, Kim-chan! No! Umm… Kimyo chan! Nah that's already taken… how about Ai-chan! It means love! And I LOVE that name." she blurted out to me excitedly. I laughed silently and shook my head writing down in my note pad to answer her questions, "How about Kimyo-chan?" I showed it to her. She read it and clapped her hands together satisfied, "Ok! That's fine! Kimyo-chan it is! I love it!"

We finally decided on my name and started to listen to the Ms. Moto's lecture. I heard Kyo sigh, "Kimyo-chan." She said and giggled to herself happily…I just smiled…I felt positively good about Kyo.

* * *

**10****th**** Grade Ms. Moto's classroom: Lunch Time**

Today was wonderful, my first day back in school… it was unbelieveable.

Kyo is a good girl, funny, smart and pretty, she was always smiling. She's very popular with everyone especially the boys… and she was interested in me the most.

It was Lunch time now after learning about substitution and elimination, Kyo scooted her desk towards mine with her Bento. I brought out my Bento as well and opened it. Inside of it was seven small sandwiches. Kyo saw them, "WHOA! Your gonna eat all those!" She asked. I shook my head no slightly sad at the over packed lunch…I though I would end up sharing them with a bunch of friends. "So… you gonna share sweety?" A boy said looking over my shoulder at my bento. "Ishita-kun!" Kyo called surprisingly. I was startled and turned around to his voice and immediately blushed.

* * *

DM: HOTTIE ALERT! LOL wow..

Editor: XD! I couldn't help but to laugh too.

DM&Editor: WAIT! There's more! R&R


	3. Chapter 3 I Never had a Crush

DM: I really like this Chapter I mean

I think Ishita-kun is HAWT.. come on a guy with

a earring in his ear? pfft please thats my dream guy

I reccomend all guys get their ears pierced ONLY 1 EAR!

Editor: yeah same hear.. but... I don't think looks matter..

personality is where it's at.

DM: True... but... I'm a bit shallow it's gotta be abit of both!

Editor: (Your right that is shallow...XD!)

DM: Anyway, I do reccomend listening to Iwatodai Station or OST

from Persona 3 for this Chapter it sets that cool mood for

Ishita-Kun LOL!

Editor: =.= she's really serious guys.

* * *

Chapter 3

The crush I never had

* * *

**Last chapter Review: **_"WHOA! Your gonna eat all those!" She asked. I shook my head no slightly sad at the over packed lunch…I thought I would end up sharing them with a bunch of friends. "So… you gonna share sweety?" A boy said looking over my shoulder at my bento. "Ishita-kun!" Kyo called surprisingly. I was startled and turned around to his voice and immediately blushed._

* * *

**10****th**** Grade Ms. Moto's classroom: Lunch Time**

Mrio Ishita…cunning, serious nice guy and funny too. At first sight I practiaclly fell for him, he was tall with reddish orange hair long to his ears. He pushed his hair back and his cross silver earring showed gleaming. He was very adorable looking with the Miyoku high school boy uniform he had on. A Vest like the girls only longer at the end and with the white short sleeve buttoned shirt underneath it too. He also wore black slacks and of course schools slippers for his shoes.

"So are you going to share?" he asked again as I stared at him. "Ishita-kun, don't cause her any trouble with your charmness you playboy!" Kyo said to him. He frowned at Kyo's comment, "I'm not causing any trouble am I?" He asked still looking down at me. Still blsuhing I slowly shook my head no looking up at him. I held my bento up at him holding up two fingers smiling, he took the two sandwiches smiling as well. "Thank you, umm… what's your name?" he asked.

At that momment… I wish I could have spoken I wish I would have said my name…it made unbareably sad.

I fowned a little placing down the bento on the desk. Kyo noticed but she smiled at Ishita kindly, "Her name is Kimyo-chan." I Looked at Kyo surprised and then at Ishita, he smiled at me leaning into my ear. I almost pulled back starteled at his movements but he whisppered in my ear even though it was loud enough for Kyo to hear too. "I like that name, Kimyo-chan." I suddenly blushed even more, my face turneing beat red. His voice just tingled my nerves… it drove me insane. He pulled back and ate one of the sandwiches smiling down at me. "See ya later, Kyo-chan, Kimyo-chan." He said and left to go to his friends from afar.

I watched him walk off in a daze and Kyo giggled happily at me and I quickly noticed her laugh turning to her.

"How cute, you like him." She said pushing her short hair back. Still blushing I threw my hands up, shaking my head no. _"No, No! I don't mean- I! I-I don't like him! Maybe!" I yelled to myself in a panic way._

She laughed more at my expression of denial, "Ha! You can't deny! I knew it from the way you looked at him." She sighed a bit, "He is cute you know, but he always tries to be cool and be a player…tch! He had twenty girlfriends this year." She said almost disguested. _"TWENTY GIRLFRIENDS!" I thought._ It made me feel so sad… I put my head down, _"Aw man…" I sighed in my mind._ Kyo noticed my movements and became sorry, "Oh my! I'm so sorry! You must've really liked him!" she said comforting me. I took out my note pad again and started to write to her, "No, it's ok. I do like him… but only as a good friend…like you. I know he wouldn't like me as the way I am. I'm mute…so a guy has never liked me before." I showed her what I wrote down and she smiled. "Oh but you never know Kimyo-chan… Ishita-kun…might like you." When she said that my heart… it was beating so fast… I was happy when she said that and I shook my head slowly smiling at her… and she knew it meant thank you.

* * *

**10****th**** Grade Ms. Moto's Class: Afternoon Break**

School was entirely exciting after Lunch; Kyo almost introduced the twenty students in class. Everyone smiled at me and greeted kindly, some were serious, and some were really funny and kind especially Ishita's gang of friends. But Kyo, she didn't introduce me to a certain group of girls, the 'Blonde Yankees' Sagi Shiro, a girl with short blonde hair and slanted eyes, Mizuho Saiya, the long hair blonde and Umaro Sai the ring leader with shoulder length hair. Kyo said their unbelievabely irritating, she said to stay away from them because they cause to many problems at school.

* * *

**10****th**** Grade Ms. Moto's Class: After school**

The bell rung and everyone rose up out of their seats and jotted out of the classroom, "Don't forget about the test tomorrow students!" Ms Moto reminded as they left. Kyo and I packed our things and walked out together, I waved good bye to Ms. Moto and Kyo did as well. "I'm glad to have you here Ms. Kimyo-chan…my class should be really interesting now." She said. I smiled and moved my hands in sign language for 'Thank you'.

Ms. Moto sensei signed backed at me, "No thank you."

As we left Kyo sighed in envy, "Oh how I wish to speak sign language! I want to be able to communicate with you more!" she said. I giggeled at her enthusiasm. "Ugh! How do you do it Kimyo-chan?" I looked at her as she asked and took out my note pad and responded on the paper. "How do I do what?" I showed it to her as we walked out of schools main doors. "To not speak at all… I'm not saying your not mute. But I'm just saying wouldn't you want to express your words more with your voice? You must be really sad all the time because of that." She said concerned.

I never really thought anyone would tell me or ask something like that. It made me wonder why I haven't been sad about speaking lately until now… Ive been sad about other things, but Ive never been THAT sad about my muteness. I shrugged my shoulders at Kyo's concern answering 'I don't know'. "Well wouldn't you like to hear your own voice?" She asked. I smiled abit, I would love to hear my voice…But for some reason I like being this way…because when someone has a secrect I don't have to tell, if someone asks a question I don't have to answer. When I'm mute I'm quiet…I'm special.

* * *

DM: And that's all she wrote, well for now!

I'm tired now and me and editor are going to bed.

Editor: Yup it's pretty late, so let's continue this

story up until Chapter 5 or 6?

DM: I'll think about it.. I might do up until 10 XD!

this story gets me excited!

Editor:...I don't want to go that far...*Is to lazy to Edit*

DM: *seems pretty determined about it*

Editor&DM: R&R my loves.


End file.
